


【枫马】【然夏】《今天你愉快吗？》

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【枫马】【然夏】《今天你愉快吗？》

chapter1

［佳梅］  
炎夏就是炎夏，即使天黑了还是那么热。  
王佳梅低低的扎了个马尾，穿着条半新不旧的连衣裙，踢踢踏踏地踩着拖鞋走在陈旧的路上。她后脖颈上有几缕头发蜿蜒着贴在皮肤上——这让她感觉很难受，所以她这会她迫不及待的想着要去喝一杯冰果啤解解暑。  
她轻车熟路地走到了那家生意火爆的小吃摊，袅袅升起的香味热情地扑向她，她的肚子很配合的发出一声响声。王佳梅捏了捏手里薄薄的纸币，置若罔闻地对老板说：“一杯果啤。”

摸到冰凉潮湿的瓶壁的时候，王佳梅忍不住舒服的眯了眯眼。因为瓶子不能拿走，所以她只能站在老板旁边，把果啤喝完后再还给老板。  
王佳梅这时候没事，便眼珠子转来转去的瞟人——那还是一个智能手机还没有那么普及的时代，人们出去的时候不会像中毒一样统统低着头玩手机，而是会面对面交流，谈笑，专心吃饭。腻人的小情侣会耳鬓厮磨，喝到兴头上的男人会大大咧咧的猜拳。  
其实她平时出去的时候是不喜欢看人的，因为她总在心里倔强的认为：她和这个陈朽的世界格格不入，她总有一天可以过上一种美好干净又充满香气的生活。  
可若是要她具体化这种理想生活，佳梅便会有些迷惑。  
在她狭小的生活里似乎没有什么能够衬得上她庞大的幻想，一定要说的话，大概……就像是她床头海报的那个女歌星的生活吧，佳梅模模糊糊的想着。  
有好多好多人的关注，有好多好多人的爱，有好多好多的钱，有好多好多的自由。  
没有比这更好的人生了。

那时候，生活在香港的妈妈和姐姐——或者说“香港”这个词语，是支撑她所有幻想的动力。

但是今天这个百无聊赖的时刻，她像只刚出生的小动物一样崭新地打量着来来往往的人。或许是因为傻站着太无聊了，或许是因为老板宽容腼腆的脸让她突然觉得这个世界有点可爱，更有可能是因为她嗅到了空气中那种即将有事情爆发的味道。

佳梅已经盯着那个背影纤细的女孩子很久了。那个女孩跟她身边的男孩子很嚣张放肆地说着恋人们才会说的话，做着恋人们才会做的小动作，似乎和其他情侣没有任何区别，可佳梅看着就是觉得他们很令人不舒服。

她正有点发愣地回忆着是哪个细节招人烦的时候，突然明显感觉到周围静了一些。  
一个高高大大的男人悄无声息地走向了那对情侣，他脸上的神情沉的可怕。  
那彻彻底底是男人在面对背叛者时会有的神情。  
那种危险的味道，一触即发。

争吵，推搡，尖叫，怒吼好似一串密密麻麻挨在一起的鞭炮，很有规律的按照次序一一爆发出来。

直到那个女孩恶狠狠地推了那个男人一把，声音尖锐地冲他喊了句：“我不喜欢你了，你听明白了吗？！”，鞭炮才总算是放完了，只留下刺鼻的硫磺味，那便是一些东西被毁灭之后的证据。

男人平静的点点头，眼里的情绪明明灭灭的挣扎着，最终它们还是全部熄灭，然后他干脆利落的转身离去。

看热闹的人们意犹未尽的咂咂嘴，颇有点恋恋不舍地低下头来对付自己面前的食物。  
——无论是哪个时代，看热闹都是人们永恒的乐趣。

佳梅把瓶子递给老板后就往家走去，可她鬼使神差的扬长脖子看了看那个远去的男人，令人惊讶的是，那个男人突然停了下来低头抱住了一个人。  
对方差不多要全被那个男人的背影笼罩了去，但仍旧能看出来那是个年轻的男孩子。他好像有点迷茫，不知所措地蜷着手指，但最终还是轻轻地把手放在男人的脊梁上拍了拍。  
这个画面实在是太过引人遐想，佳梅忍不住一边走一边回头看去——若是老人们看到她这样定是要骂她走路不专心的。  
佳梅身边没有可以骂她的人，老天却轻轻松松地让她吃了个教训。  
她后知后觉地听见一声声急促的车铃声，待回过头去已是太迟，那车摇摇晃晃的似是想要躲开她，但自行车脚蹬最终还是飞快地蹭过她的小腿，佳梅当即就感到一阵了火辣而又刺人的疼。

 

她呲牙咧嘴地蹲下来看伤口，小腿上惨兮兮的渗着血，疼的她连叫都叫不出来了。  
冒失的肇事者推着自行车跑了过来：“你、你、你、”  
佳梅有些恼怒地抬头看他，男生脸憋的通红才终于把一句话给说完整了：“你没事吧？”

chapter 2  
［秦风］  
秦风一着急结巴的毛病就会愈演愈烈，看到那个女孩小腿上的血之后，他结结巴巴好不容易才憋出一句像样儿的问候，对方抬起头来，带着毫不掩饰的怒气看向他。  
那是一张年轻女孩的脸庞。  
怎么说呢，她脸上新鲜的怒气让她看上去像一朵清晨沾上露水的小白花，倔强又颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
秦风恍惚间觉得自己成了一个懵懂无知的小男孩，趴在草丛边上一动不敢动地目睹一朵花的开放。这个时刻是如此神奇，他的心突突地跳的厉害。  
而女孩小腿上本身的白皙和流动的红色对比是如此强烈，他立刻意识到这会儿最要紧的不是傻站在这儿犯结巴，而是去买些处理伤口的药品来。  
我要把那朵花给修好。他脑子里这么毫无头绪的想着。  
他立刻拖过自己簇新的自行车，弓着背飞速骑向最近的药店，由于速度而产生的弯曲的风拂过秦风紧张的脊梁和额头上的汗，也拂过了愤怒又难过的少女，缱绻又局促地拥抱着的身影。  
那是纯粹的，干净的，属于少年的风。

秦风冲进药店，拿了一把零钱撒在柜台上，然后自己快速拿过药品抱在怀里窜了出去。坐在柜台后嗑瓜子的老板娘差点被他吓得咬到舌头，直到看见桌子上那把钱才哆哆嗦嗦地打消了报警的念头。  
当他骑回去的时候，发现女孩已经不在原地了。但作为一个熟读侦探小说的大好青年，秦风也没怎么慌乱，他只是顺着女孩原本要走的方向，拐到附近的居民楼一带，果然在一条布满尘埃的小路上发现了女孩瘦弱的背影。  
秦风蹬了几下，又甩了个挺帅的漂移，连人带车横在佳梅面前。  
佳梅看了他一眼，带着三分薄怒七分疏离，什么也没说的绕过他走了。  
秦风手忙脚乱地把车停到一边，抱着那一堆药跑到她跟前，然后低着头朝前一递：“对、对不起，这药你、你拿着吧。”  
他低着头，仍旧能感受到女孩的凝视。  
声音，时间，空间好像都凝固了，神奇的把他们困在了一起。  
他无从得知那几秒里佳梅想的是什么，自己乱七八糟地想的，又是什么。  
后来手里的东西终于被拿走了，他正预备抬起头的时候，佳梅却把头比他更低一点点，凑到秦风脸前带着笑看着他。  
秦风大骇，满脸通红的直起身子朝后退了好几步：“你、你……”  
佳梅撕了一张创可贴贴在小腿上，再抬起头时她脸上已是冰释前嫌的笑，刚才发生的一切好像被她突然遗忘了似的。  
佳梅背着手，带着轻松、好奇，还有一点说不清道不明的熟捻的微笑走向他。  
秦风发现这女孩越凑越近，他只能较大幅度地往后仰着上身，佳梅有点示威似的微微瞪着眼睛向他倒去，秦风结结巴巴问道：“你、你想干吗？”  
看到他脸上戒备紧张的神情，佳梅才“噗呲”一声笑开了，而后慢慢直起身体站好问了句：“你真是个小结巴呀？”  
站好的秦风突然觉得很羞愧，很不想承认这个事实，虽说他长这么大本应该对这件事释然了，可他发现在面对这个女孩的时候，他就不能释怀。  
秦风轻微到不易察觉地点了点头，然后就低着头找到自己的自行车，逃也似的离开了。

回到家后，坐在院子里乘凉的姥姥看了看他，就一边念叨着“你怎么脸这么红啊”一边去给他张罗着倒凉水喝。  
秦风咕咚咕咚的灌着水喝，冰凉的水经过喉管，刺激得他逐渐平静下来。  
他平静的遗憾着，刚才没能去问问那个女孩的名字。

CHAPTER 3  
［秦枫］  
秦枫早上醒来的时候整个人是有点断片儿的。他翻了个身，还有点儿赖床不太想起来的意思。秦枫就这么乜斜着眼睛看着床上的黑白格子床单，心里甚至事不关己的感慨了一句“床单儿还挺素雅挺好看”。  
下一秒钟一阵令人目眦俱裂的疼痛就攥住了他的脑袋——那是宿醉者才会有的疼痛，他很克制地咬住牙没发出声音。与此同时这疼痛让他的脑子稍稍清醒了一些，让他想起一了件事儿。  
——这他妈不是老子的床单啊！  
这个可怕的思想迅速扩散开来，秦枫四下瞅了瞅，发现何止是床单啊，整个屋子都不是自己家的好吗？！  
宿醉后刚醒的脑子本就浑浑噩噩的，秦枫在床上怔怔地坐了会，直到手机嘀哩嘀哩的响了几声才中断了他的静止状态，并且很好心又及时的想帮他想起点什么来。秦枫点了几下，蚊子的短信赫然出现在屏幕上：秦枫，我们就这样吧，你是个好人，是我对不起你。  
这短信让他从先前那种震惊焦虑的情绪中抽离出来，他逐渐冷静下来，隐隐想起昨天晚上发生了什么。  
没错，截止到和蚊子在小吃摊吵架为止都是清晰的。  
可能是因为他喝了酒，也可能是因为他的愤怒爆炸过后的身心俱疲，后来的回忆画面都很模糊，像摄影机透过毛玻璃片拍摄出来似的。  
只隐约记得有个人抱住了自己。

秦枫感觉有些无力，但心里大体上还是挺镇定的，不管昨天晚上发生了什么，自己还是得留下来谢谢人家的。  
多年的刑警经验这时候还是发挥了作用，能让他面对什么情况都能保持着良好的冷静——这东西就像肌肉记忆一样，就算你已经对它置若罔闻了很久，就算你已经把它放在角落里染上了一层又一层的灰，就算你已经可以铁石心肠地冷眼看着它们，好像那真的和你没什么关系了。但它们还是能在你需要的时候适时地出现，这时候你会明白，它们已经和你的鲜血，你的骨头糅为一体了，它们不曾离去，只是静静地蛰伏在你的血管之下。

秦枫镇定自若地穿好鞋子下了床，还替屋子的主人稍微整理了下有褶皱的床单。  
他走出这间简简单单的屋子，径直拧开门把，开门的一瞬间他看到了站在门外的男孩。  
对方微微低着头，没有说话，也没有直视着秦枫的眼睛。但可以看出来是个非常清秀帅气的男孩子。  
秦枫侧了侧身体想让个位置让他进来，对方没反应。  
秦枫想了想，又后退了几步，对方还是站着没动。  
他咳嗽了两声，心里开始寻思着自己昨天晚上究竟干了啥，让人家这么不待见自己。  
但不管怎样，该有的态度还是要有的，秦枫站直了身体，挺真诚的说道：“我先为昨天晚上的事情道个歉，呃……然后再道个谢吧。”  
男孩微微压了压下巴，秦枫权当那是个矜持的回应。  
虽说对方的态度让这事儿有点尴尬，但好歹算是有了个不清不楚的句号了，他向前走了几步，打算跟人家握个手。  
但他发现男孩没有一丝丝伸出手的动作，还是笔直地站在那里，拎着个塑料袋，低着头垂着眼，看着莫名有点可怜。  
秦枫这时才隐约觉出有点不对味儿——从刚开始到现在，这个人的眼神从来都没有聚焦过。  
秦枫带着一点点的迟疑伸出手在那人脸前晃了晃，对方似乎很敏锐地捕捉到了他的预备动作，很快地抬起头来，面无表情到有些冷漠。  
在他抬头的一瞬间，秦枫已经确定了自己心里的猜测。但男孩还是熟练地说道：“别晃了，我看不见。”  
口气和语速都在从侧面说明这句话他已经说了成千上百次，娴熟的有些厌恶。  
秦枫看了他一会，看着他的眼睛，一只是幽深的难以看到底的黑色，一只是浅的似乎能扫在心尖上的灰色。  
秦枫突然就觉得自己和他虽然站在一起，还离的那么近，但其实并不是在一个世界里的。  
他那个世界里有的是黑蛇还是白鸽，是规则的几何还是融化的液体，秦枫都不会知道，永远也不知道。  
这个代表思考的沉默横亘在他们之间。  
秦枫搓了搓手，犹犹豫豫地开口道：“那……我先走了？”  
最后那个尾音轻飘飘的，被此时看到了男孩脸上表情的秦枫默默吃了进去。  
男孩在听到他这句话后，脸上坚固的冷漠突然有所松动，好似有什么东西在迅速分崩离析。他侧了一下脸，很欲言又止似的，让秦枫觉得那是个代表羞赧的表情。  
“你……要吃饭吗？”说完男孩无意识的捏了下手里的塑料袋，让袋子轻微的晃了晃。  
秦枫这才注意到那里头装着的似乎是两人份的早饭，他隐约明白这个邀请所代表的分量，又生怕回答慢了会让人误会些什么，秦枫便有点急的回答道：“当然。”  
秦枫接过小马手里的袋子，看着他——虽然小马不会知道这一点，又认认真真地回答了一遍：“当然。”

CHAPTER 4  
［小马］  
那顿早饭吃的很安静，很自然，好似一切本该如此。  
他们是如此的沉默又和谐。  
小马知道他跟秦枫发生交集的这些事件，在盲人的世界里，是很不正常的，甚至可以说是令人害怕的。  
小马的心跳的有些过于快了，他有些担心会被秦枫听到，只好在能力范围内使劲往后撤着身子。  
那种害怕让他的心口变得辣辣的，但杂乱无序的情绪中还夹杂着一种奇怪的幸福，那又让他的眼眶热热的，它非常久违，非常陌生，非常似曾相识，是在九岁前的世界里存在的东西。  
小马听见了悉悉索索收拾塑料袋的声音，然后是清喉咙的声音，在那之后便是一阵他的屋子里平常见的沉默。

小马想那大概是秦枫在构思着如何组织语言离开。  
毕竟，跟他这种人说话，健全人总会很带着克制的小心和怜悯，尤其是对秦枫这种人来说。  
虽然小马一直以来都对这些来自健全人的无意中宣示的优越感都非常厌恶，可他无法厌恶秦枫。  
出人意料的是，秦枫没有开口说话，只是发出了很轻的笑声。  
小马轻轻晃了晃脑袋，有点疑惑。  
秦枫的声音终于响起了，他说，你是不是害怕我啊？怎么离我那么远呢？  
那是个误会。  
小马很坚定地摇摇头，摇完后又怕秦枫认为他不仅是个瞎子，还是个哑巴，又干巴巴地开口说了句：“我没有。”  
秦枫咳嗽了下，小马听着觉得秦枫现在有点不自在，他想了想又主动说了句：“我叫小马。”  
“我叫秦枫。谢谢你的早餐和你的床。”  
——这话怎么听怎么奇怪。  
秦枫大概也发现了这点，一下子又不说话了。  
他们坐着相对无言。  
这种沉默和小马如此亲密，小马如鱼得水的沉浸在这种沉默里，但他又想到秦枫大抵是不喜欢的，就有点替他着急。  
好在秦枫后来马上说要去上班了，他得以从沉默中抽身离去，小马挺替他高兴的。

伴随着一声柔和的关门声，这个屋子再次只有小马了。  
他轻轻松了口气，从喉咙里发出类似叹息的声音。  
小马知道这次经历对秦枫而言是场偶遇，可这不是并不是小马对秦枫的偶遇。


End file.
